


Deserving of Love

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Begging, Come Eating, Crying During Sex, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Original Percival Graves, Shameless Smut, Top Credence Barebone, Touch-Starved, Vampire Original Percival Graves, fright night fusion ish, fright night inspired, graves shushing credence, guardian angel vampire graves, mild seduction, my own mythos, no magic but vampires, no vampire allure used, pet names out the ass bro, power bottom graves, these are my fave things ok, vampire mythos, vampire!Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Credence has noticed the handsome man who lives across the street before, but knows he shouldn't.After a year of living by the boy with the pretty face and constant bleeding from a new injury, Graves is decided he's done keeping his distance.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whileyoustillcan (L_M_Biggs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_M_Biggs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let's Die A Little](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143695) by [L_M_Biggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_M_Biggs/pseuds/L_M_Biggs). 



> Yet ANOTHER Vampire Graves meets young and innocent and fragile Credence AU which no one fucking asked for goddamnit.
> 
> i'd apologize but ya know after rewatching fright night im really not sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> mild 'take me to church' lyric use. cookies if you can spot them.
> 
>  
> 
> Lbr miss 'Whileyoustillcan' i have endless love and frustration for your vampire!graves fic.

* * *

Percy had collected a lot of uniforms over his lifetime, and he had also played many parts of the hero and guardian. Today, after a year of fighting it, he had decided upon his new charge and his new role to assume. Angel and devil.

The boy across the street needed rescuing, badly. He lived with monsters who outranked any fellow vampire Percy had ever known, and the smell of blood was frequent, but not from accidental injury.

Never of the boy’s own making.

He’d seen the boy limp to the bus stop and clutch his bag in bandaged hands.

He’d seen snow covering the ground, and the boy without a coat as he shivered and waited for the bus.

No longer would he sit by and let that injustice occur.

Not on his watch.

Percy put on his favorite uniform, the unassuming police officer’s jacket, and drove his black truck to the school to wait for the boy to emerge at the end of the day. He passed the time by re-reading one of his prized novels, the final book of a series about an entire magical world.

By the time the final bell rang, he’d only gotten halfway through it, but he could already taste the excitement and relief in the air, all the children prepared to trudge home and catch another night of fitful sleep before the next day of torture.

Those days’ public schools weren’t as conducive to learning as they’d once been, but Percy had been a lucky child, born into nobility and gifted with his own private tutor.

Unluckily for him, his tutor had turned out to be someone dangerous and untrustworthy, only revealing what he was after obsessing over him for several years.

Percy had turned his back on his sire, and in return, his entire family had been murdered in front of him.

Those first hundred years had been pretty rough. Killing his sire had been deemed unattainable, so he’d merely lived with the anger.

He’d tried to be reckless, but found nothing, for not a word written about how to properly kill or wound a vampire was true.

Sunlight? Cozy.

Garlic? Tasty.

Stakes? Wooden.

Crosses? Holy.

Harmful?

Bullshit.

It seemed he was doomed walk the earth alone for eternity, and never find a way to end it all.

He no longer wanted to, the second he encountered his first wounded human in need of protecting, of saving, and he finally found a way to do some good in the world.

He saved lives, he didn’t steal them.

The boy across the street was merely the newest in a line of many, and he would be free, safe, and allowed to live his best life. Percy had sworn it to the old and faded picture on his pocket watch, the eyes of his mother heavy on his heart, beating or not, and his father’s strong brow echoed in his own face, every time he looked in a mirror.

He had a responsibility, and he did not take it lightly.

He drove over to the sidewalk when he saw the boy emerge, and tried to put on a friendly smile.

“Credence Barebone?”

The boy looked as if he’d been struck, and he shivered slightly before edging closer,

“Yes?”

Percy bit his lip and tried to think of something clever, but he saw the boy’s eyes glaze over his uniform and then a flash of recognition flared in his dark eyes,

“Did my mom send you?”

Percy didn’t like lying, especially to those who didn’t deserve anything but unbridled kindness, but it seemed like the right thing to do, the only way to get the boy to come with him.

“Not exactly. I just thought I could offer you a ride home.”

“You’re not working?”

Percy shook his head,

“Not right now. You’re welcome to do your homework, and I’ll cook you some dinner. Then you go home, after. Only few steps away.”

He hated how it sounded like he was begging the boy, but eventually he nodded and moved in to open the door and climbed inside the truck.

Up close, he was small, so fragile looking and slender, like he’d been used to cowering all his life. Percy could smell fresh blood on him, and he suspected since it wasn’t a visible injury, it was on his back.

“How was school?”

Percy glanced over at him every once and a while, and tried to keep from staring too long.

“Why do you care?”

He blinked, and then did stare a bit, only until the boy dropped his eyes, and a fresh rush of blood filled his cheeks, only making him that much more enticing.

‘Resist, you must resist,’ Percy reminded himself.

“You’d never talk like this to your mother.”

“No.” The boy promptly admitted, and Percy grinned, despite himself.

“Why me then?”

“I don’t know you, just kind of like you’re, uh, different.”

Percy chuckled,

“You have no idea kid.”

“Credence. You can call me that. What’s your name? Besides Mister Graves.”

Percy sighed and shrugged,

“You can call me whatever you like. But my first name is Percival. Most of my friends call me Percy.”

Friends, hah, what a joke. He hadn’t had a friend since the great depression and during the war. He’d outlived most of them.

Turned out silver and lead didn’t do shit for a vampire either.

“Why are you so nice to me?”

The boy had stayed quiet for the remainder of the rest of the drive, and only now piped up as they walked into Percy’s house from the garage.

“What do you mean? I’m just doing my job, even off duty; I look out for people I think are in trouble. I think you know, I’m not stupid, I can see things.”

The boy, Credence, dropped his bag unceremoniously on the kitchen counter and turned to face Percy with his arms crossed.

“My mom says people are only nice until they get what they want. So what do you want from me?”

Percy bit back another laugh.

“You sure are mouthy when you’re not being threatened by a belt, aren’t you?”

That did cut a little close to home, and he saw Credence flinch slightly, and his eyes skittered away from Percy’s.

“Sorry. You’re right. I should be more polite to you. I just, today was awful. I got shoved into a locker, and barely got out in time for my next class.”

Percy moved away from him to step inside the kitchen, going for the first aid kit in the cabinet under the sink.

“How badly did they hurt you?”

Credence was shrugging when he turned back to look at him.

“Nothing I can’t handle, but it just made me angry, and I wanted to fight back, but I’d get in trouble and mom would find out.”

“You shouldn’t have to be afraid of your own family, or bullies at school.”

He carried the kit out to where Credence was sitting, and set it down, letting the boy stare at it.

“What’s that for?”

Percy waved a hand at him,

“Why don’t you let me see where they hurt you?”

Credence shook his head swiftly, quick jerks that sent his dark hair moving like a shadow trying to follow him.

“No, I couldn’t. It wouldn’t be proper.”

Percy sighed,

“I didn’t tell you to take your clothes off. I said show me where you’re hurt.”

The boy’s eyes widened and he was biting his lip now,

“That’s not… why would you say that?”

Percy reached out to put a hand firmly on the boy’s shoulder, and he could feel him trembling,

“I’m not going to hurt you. I want to help you. Can you trust me, please?”

Credence slowly nodded, just slightly, and he didn’t shift away from Percy, so he took it as a victory, even if it was a small one.

“My back, there’s some cuts…”

“Go on.”

“I don’t know, how bad they are… they probably just need a little bandage.”

“Right. Okay.”

Percy stepped closer, and dropped his hand down to tug up the hem of the boy’s shirt just slightly, and the first sight of reddened and bleeding skin made him hiss out a breath.

Not from the temptation of the sweet smell, but the fact that anyone had dared to raise a hand, or belt, to the poor boy and leave him wounded like that with no thought to what they had done, he was furious.

“Credence… who did this?”

His eyes were squeezed shut tight, and he shook his head again.

Refused to name names.

Okay fine.

“Hold this up.”

Percy murmured, guiding the boy’s shirt to mid chest height, above his ribs, and he did his best to clean the cuts and staunch the bleeding.

“Don’t… put anything on them. They’ll know.”

Percy sighed.

“Of course.”

He was tempted, very tempted to just use a dab of his saliva to more perfectly heal the cuts, and so he did, under the guise of dabbing antiseptic. Nothing worked quite like vampire fluids.

Credence jerked and Percy put a hand on his thigh to steady him, but that just made him shrink away more.

“Sorry. It should only sting a little.”

“It’s okay, you just surprised me.”

Credence looked more in pain than he should have been, and Percy eyed him,

“Are you sure there’s not something else?”

His tightened his fingers on the boy’s leg, and he felt a shudder ripple through him.

“N-no.”

If he wasn’t mistaken, and he never was, he could taste a lie.

“What’s wrong?”

He leaned in, and put his other hand to the boy’s forehead, searching for a change in normal temperature, but to his surprise, there was nothing, except the boy nestling into his touch, before he stopped himself and bit his lip.

“Sorry it’s nothing.”

Percy pulled away, and folded his arms as he watched the boy, unable to stop the whimper that escaped his throat.

“Um.”

“You like being touched.”

It wasn’t a guess.

The only human contact the boy had was negative, beatings or bullying, so he’d accidentally shown his hand.

“No!”

Credence was pulling his shirt back down, and hugging his schoolbag to his chest, frantic in his denial, shivering slightly.

“Okay, sure. How about a snack though, you can start your homework. Over on the table.”

Percy decided to drop it, no point making the boy want to leave, or uncomfortable. But he wasn’t going to stop trying to protect him, not ever.

*

Credence’s hand shook on his pencil as he went through his math and english homework, Mister Graves only a few feet away, puttering around his kitchen, fixing the dinner he’d promised them.

The mug beside his book was half empty of delicious cocoa, and Credence had never tasted anything so wonderful. His mother would never have wasted money on such extravagance, and there was still a voice in the back of his mind that said if he just left now and ran home, he’d make it before her, and escape any trouble.

“You okay?”

He jerked up to find Mister Graves staring at him, concern etched over his face. His really, quite dangerously good looking face.

Credence squeezed his eyes shut and tried to stop his mind from going there, from thinking sinful things like that about another _man_ , and instead his memory just played back how gentle and careful the man had been while cleaning the welts and cuts on his back.

He set his pencil down, lest he snap it in two.

“Oh yeah. I’m fine. That smells good. What is it?”

Mister Graves turned back to the stove, and Credence tried not to stare at the muscles he could see fairly outlined by the tight shirt he wore. Once the man had started working on dinner in earnest, he’d taken off his police jacket, draped it over the back of Credence’s chair, and brushed a hand against his shoulder in the process.

He’d apologized and said it was an accident, but Credence wasn’t sure.

He also hadn’t wanted him to stop.

“Chicken parmesan. With garlic mashed potatoes.”

Credence blinked, and felt the first real smile he’d given in a while curve against his mouth,

“That sounds amazing.”

“It’s one of my only recipes I can always do just right. My mother taught me.”

Mister Graves looked almost wistful, and Credence found himself asking,

“What is she like? Your mother?”

Mister Graves ducked his eyes down and stirred at something in the pan nearest him,

“She was very kind, and clever. She would have liked you.”

“What happened to her?”

Credence knew before the man answered that something must have, or else he wouldn’t have spoken of her like that, in the past tense.

“She died when I was about your age.”

Mister Graves swallowed, and turned away, and Credence found himself blinking back tears. Sympathy for the man and sadness that he couldn’t have had such a good mother in his own life.

“I’m so sorry Mister Graves.”

“It’s quite all right Credence. It was a long time ago. Please, call me Percy. I insist.”

“Okay, Percy.”

The dinner was indeed great, probably the best thing Credence had eaten in his entire life, and he sat staring at his empty plate for almost five minutes before he realized the man was talking to him, or trying to.

“Sorry, what?”

Mister Graves smiled warmly,

“I said ‘how was it?’”

Gushing praise didn’t happen often outside of the church, but Credence had never meant a word before, until now.

“You’re sweet.”

Credence felt himself blushing, and he reached up to hide behind a hand as best he could, while pretending to push back his bangs from his eyes.

“Nah.”

“Did you finish your homework?”

Credence bit his lip and shook his head.

“Not quite.”

Mister Graves shrugged,

“Well like I said, you can stay until you do. I’m sure you’re in no rush to go home.”

The meaningful look he gave Credence shook him to his very core, and he found himself nodding.

“I’ll just be in the other room; I need to do some laundry.”

Credence nodded again, and then forgot to protest when Mister Graves cleared away the dishes and put them in the sink, saying he’d attend to them later.

He should have offered to do them, he thought to himself, to try and pay him back for his kindness. But it was too late to speak up, as the man had left the room, and was letting Credence return to his school work.

By the time the sun had set, Credence was long done, but he couldn’t bear to start packing away his books, he didn’t really want to leave.

He sat staring at a blank page of paper in his still open notebook for the longest time, so that he didn’t even hear Mister Graves come back into the room until he walked past, and poured himself a glass of water.

“You’re still here Credence? I thought you’d be done by now.”

Credence tried to form an excuse, a lie, insist he wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye, but the words died on his tongue when he looked over to find the man watching him, taking a slow drink of water, naked from the waist up, and wearing only a pair of very fitted grey boxers.

“Um.”

Mister Graves cocked a brow at him, and Credence gulped.

“I am finished. I just uh, wanted to double check my work.”

“I see. Did you want me to walk you home? I’ll just go throw something on…”

“No!”

Credence clapped his hand over his mouth, but it was too late.

Mister Graves was smiling, just slightly, and edging closer, but Credence had nowhere to go, he was slowly being trapped between the wall behind him and the man in front of him.

“Why, you like me like this?”

Mister Graves’ voice had gotten deeper, rougher, and Credence was trying to shake his head, but instead found himself frozen, unable to really move.

“What’s wrong?”

Mister Graves had long since set the glass down on the table, was now just standing right beside him, not quite touching him yet, but only just.

Credence fought the urge to stare, blatantly at the man’s bare chest, but it was almost impossible when it was right there, right in front of his face.

A hand was cupping his chin, a thumb rubbing over his mouth, and he opened it to try and form a reply, parting his lips slightly, unable to look away as Mister Graves gently guided his eyes up to meet his own.

“Say the word, and you can go.”

Credence shook his head, just slightly, and he saw the beginnings of a smile forming again on the man’s face,

“Are you sure?”

He nodded.

Mister Graves’ hand on him urged him, to his feet, and he obeyed, letting the man crowd even closer, pressing his body against the closest wall behind him, and even still, he was barely being touched.

But his skin burned everywhere the man’s hand was, and he swore there was a fire inside of him, threatening to turn him to ash at the mere suggestion of more.

“What do you want Credence? How do you want me to touch you, to make you feel good?”

One hand grazed up his side, dragging his shirt up and revealing a bit of his stomach, and he couldn’t help the sharp inhale he made at the feeling, the ticklish and rather arousing feel of the man not quite making contact with the sensitive bare skin.

“I don’t know Mister Graves.”

“Percy.”

The man whispered, leaning in just close enough to brush his lips against his ear, and then down the side of his neck, making Credence jump a little in his hold, and he swore he felt the man’s other hand on his bare back, where he’d been so careful tending to his wounds.

“I shouldn’t even be here, I really shouldn’t… ahh!”

The man’s hand had dipped down, fingers sliding beneath the waistband of his jeans, his other hand already flicking the button and pulling the zipper down, palm grinding over his rapidly hardening cock.

“Why, do you want to leave? Just say it. Tell me.”

Credence squeezed his eyes shut, as if not seeing all the beauty in front of him would help him focus, but instead it only heightened the sensations of being touched, and then there was a hand on his back pressing him even closer, so that he could feel Mister Graves’ own hardness against his thigh, and the hand still in his pants wrapped fully around his cock, ripping a gasp from his throat as the fingers stroked over his bare skin.

“God…”

“No, just me.”

The words were right on his cheek, at the corner of his mouth, and then the man was kissing him, lips firm but gentle on his own, threatening to make his knees give out under him.

*

Percy had tried to be good, he really had. But he’d practically tasted how the air around the boy had changed when he walked out to get a quick drink of water, yes even vampires got thirsty for more than blood, and he realized how late it had gotten.

He was prepared to take the boy home, and dream of kissing him goodnight another time, but instead he’d ended up pushing the boy against the wall and fondling him a bit beyond what he could have called accidental.

The second he heard something like ‘please’ leave the boy’s lips when he’d pulled away to look at him, to make sure everything was still copacetic, he knew he was done for.

The boy was not going home that night until he’d been thoroughly ravished and worshiped. He was so ready to do that.

“Yes sweetheart, what is it?”

“I want… I want…”

Another blush, and the boy was ducking his head, shaking it, as if unable to form the words. Percy chuckled, and then moved back from him, hands already making him decent if he decided to cut and run.

“Tell me.” He found himself almost purring, and Credence blinked up at him from beneath those long lashes,

“Can you take me and touch me… everywhere?”

Oh hell yes.

Percy didn’t think twice, didn’t even try to move normally like a human, he scooped Credence into his arms and ran to the bedroom, probably making the boy more than a little dizzy from the speed, and gently deposited him on the bed.

He just stared up at him, and didn’t even seem to have noticed the unnatural speed.

“Are you an angel?”

Okay maybe he had.

Percy swallowed. That was not the direction he expected the conversation to go, but he did sort of consider himself like one, yes.

If angels wanted to make love to their human charges, yes.

“Maybe.”

Credence just smiled, eyes glazed,

“I knew it. You’re gonna save me from…”

He broke off, and Percy knew he was probably thinking of his family.

“If you want. You never have to go back there. You can stay with me.”

Credence shook his head,

“I can’t do that. I mean, I want to but I can’t.”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to decide right now. Forget I mentioned it.”

Percy reached out to push back the boy’s bangs from his forehead, and he nuzzled against the touch, almost breaking his heart in the process.

He’d never wanted something so badly in his entire life, the way he wanted to love and protect Credence.

“Okay.”

Credence didn’t say another word, he just let Percy tug off his shirt, and set it aside, and then put his hands everywhere he could, kissing him until he was gasping for breath, and then Percy was putting his lips where his hands had been, licking over the scars that curved around from his back to his stomach, and wishing he could heal them properly.

“Oh my god.”

Credence was so incredibly responsive and receptive to everything, it was extremely sexy, though he likely didn’t realize it.

When he reached down for the boy’s jeans again, Credence put his hand on top of Percy’s, currently attempting to undo them, and he stopped at once.

“What?”

“I’ll do it.”

“Okay.”

Credence shifted out of his jeans, sliding both them and his underwear down his slim hips, and Percy was hypnotized, almost unable to look away, before the boy moved back to the bed, lying down and wrapping his arms around himself.

“Okay?”

“You’re beautiful Credence. You’ve no need to hide from me.”

Percy leaned back down to kiss him, fierce and deep, sliding his tongue into the boy’s mouth to taste the sweetness of his essence, and he imagined even his blood wouldn’t be nearly as delicious.

“Can you, will you…?”

Percy grinned into the boy’s jaw, kissing down his neck again,

“Take off the rest of my clothes? If you want.”

Credence nodded, frantic almost, and Percy did as he wanted.

When he returned atop him, Credence moved to grind his hips up against Percy’s, and he groaned as he felt the boy’s cock slide over his.

“Feels good?”

The boy’s voice sounded strained, and Percy nodded, nipping against his collarbone before shifting down, putting a hand to Credence’s cock,

“Of course. Anything you do is good. Can I make you come? You feel desperate for it.”

Credence nodded again, and Percy put his hands on the boy’s hips, steadying him, before he let his mouth graze over the length of the boy’s cock.

“Unngh.”

Unintelligible noises were good, and the way Credence’s back arched when he put his mouth fully on the head, tasting the slickness almost dripping off it, Percy knew he’d be long gone before he’d even swallowed him.

There was a hand in his hair, fingers carding through it, and Percy smiled slightly, before licking over the slit, and sucking gently, taking Credence’s cock as deep as he could, and the boy writhed under his touch, hips trying to thrust shallowly, but only halted by his hands.

“God, please.”

Percy let his eyes fall closed, and he focused intently on his task, making Credence come as quickly as possible. It didn’t take much work at all, he’d barely even attempted to put a hand to his balls and even lower, when the hand in his hair tightened, and Credence was sobbing out nonsense and maybe even a curse or two.

“Mmm, how was that baby?”

Credence was panting, and Percy could see wetness on his cheeks. Overwhelmed, he supposed by the amount of good sensations coursing through him.

“Oh god. I can’t describe it.”

Percy smiled, and climbed back up to kiss him, non-too-subtly letting him taste his own release on his tongue, and he rutted against the boy’s thigh, seeking just a hint of relief from his arousal.

“Mister Graves… should I?”

Credence asked, haltingly, before glancing down at the point of contact between their bodies, and Percy couldn’t hold back a smirk,

“Do whatever you want.”

A skittish hand was on him then, unsure fingers stroking over the achingly hard length, and Percy fought to control himself, the urge to bite him as he came was very strong.

It was a typical thing to do between lovers, but the boy was still human, utterly perfectly heart breakingly so.

So young, and so innocent, despite all that had transpired.

Percy put a hand to his cheek, and the boy’s eyes fluttered closed, and he hummed, never halting his hand.

That was how he came, making a mess of the boy’s hand and stomach, watching his beautiful face, and praying he’d be his someday.

*

Credence was naked, in the man’s bed, and his belly was a bit wet and sticky from where the man had spent himself while he’d given him a terrible excuse for a hand job.

He’d wanted to put his mouth on Mister Graves, but he’d been afraid he’d mess that up too.

But Mister Graves hadn’t said a word about it, and he almost looked as if he hadn’t wanted to stop, but it was almost midnight, and he had to get home, had to think of a good reason as to why he’d been out so late, and hadn’t taken the bus home properly.

“Don’t do it.”

The man’s voice was low, and almost a rasp, somehow making the hair on the back of his neck stand up, and also sending a spear of heat blossoming through his body.

“What?”

“Don’t bother lying to them. Just tell them the truth, almost. You did homework here because you missed the bus and I was driving by.”

“I guess…”

He nearly fell off the bed when he felt the man’s hands on him again, and then his mouth, kissing and licking over his skin, cleaning him up.

He gulped and looked down at the man before getting trapped in his gaze, lost in the twin pools of dark brown.

“Don’t guess. Say that, and if she hurts you again, she’s got to answer to me.”

Credence nodded.

“Okay.”

“Go on then. You better get dressed.”

Credence did so, and went out to pack up his schoolbag, dread creeping over his spine the entire way. The likelihood of not getting a severe beating for such a thing was just so unlikely.

He turned around at the sound of footsteps and found Mister Graves had followed him, maybe to check on him, but he hadn’t put anything on.

“Um, Mister Graves… you’re naked.”

The man smirked,

“Yeah well, it is my house. I don’t have to get dressed to kiss you goodbye, do I?”

Credence couldn’t keep himself from licking his lips before he nodded, and even as he held his bag to his chest, like some kind of shield, the man continued to approach until he was only inches away.

“Sleep tight tonight, okay?”

The man gave him a chaste peck on the cheek, and gently urged him towards the door, and Credence could feel his heart beating almost in his throat.

What? That was not the goodnight kiss he expected.

Impossibly, when he got home, everyone else was asleep, and the alarm didn’t blare as he snuck inside the back door, and tiptoed up to his room.

He’d need to have a story tomorrow, but he could manage that.

Unfortunately it didn’t quite go as planned, and in the end, he found himself limping to the bus stop, for about the third time that month.

At least she’d only hit him on the arms, and slapped him in the face once. That he could cover with his hand for half of class, and his long sleeved jacket hid the worst of the marks.

It was black too, so any blood would also be hidden.

When he emerged from school that afternoon, he saw the same black pickup parked by the sidewalk, and he felt his stomach lurch.

He walked over to the passenger side and found Mister Graves looking at him sadly.

“What happened?”

“How did you know?”

His voice was a croak, from lack of use all day. He’d sat in the back row of every classroom, praying not to be called on, and he’d gotten away with it.

“Your cheek… its red and purple. Did that happen at school?”

He shook his head.

Mister Graves sighed,

“Get in.”

When the man reached over and put a strong hand on his thigh, squeezing somewhat protectively, Credence bit his lip bloody, trying not to react. His cock still gave a shameless twitch and he could feel it hardening anyway.

“Mister Graves, don’t you have work?”

He couldn’t help asking, and the man shook his head,

“Not today. And its Percy, remember?”

“Right, sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

They’d barely gotten inside the man’s house when he pulled Credence into his arms, not to kiss him or fondle or grope him but just to hold him, pressed against his chest, and with his strength almost bleeding into him.

“I missed you.”

“You just saw me.”

Credence managed weakly, knowing it was pointless pretending he didn’t love the way the man had said that.

“Oh Credence, let me take care of you. Take off your jacket.”

He thought about refusing, about not letting the man help him, and his resolve only crumbled after a moment or two, and he was doing as he’d been told, and revealing the various cuts and welts and bruises littering his arms.

“Fuck. Come with me.”

Instead of guiding him to the bedroom or the kitchen to the first aid kit, Mister Graves took him to the bathroom, and flipped on the water in the shower, until steam was starting to form in the air, and he turned to face Credence before speaking.

“Take everything off.”

The man started shucking his own clothing, and Credence did too, but with shaky hands.

He stepped into the shower, the tile beneath his feet no longer cold due to the temperature, and he bit back a cry of pain as the tender skin on his arms met with the water.

“Shit, sorry. Lemme turn it down.”

Mister Graves had followed him into the shower and was not quite crowding him, but almost, hands gentle over his body as he washed away the dried blood and tried to avoid getting Credence’s hair wet.

He kept his eyes glued to a point on the wall, willing away the stubborn erection that had grown to full hardness at the sight of the man’s naked body, and he nearly yelped in shock when he felt lips against his back, over his shoulder.

“Relax baby. I’m not going to hurt you. I need you to be well.”

He wasn’t still of the opinion that Mister Graves was only being nice because he wanted something, after all, hadn’t they done everything the other day?

The man helped him out of the shower, toweled him off, and went away only to return in the blink of an eye with ointment and bandages for his arms.

“But I can’t…”

“Shh-hh.”

Mister Graves put a finger to his lips, and Credence parted them at once, licking and nipping at the digit, and the man groaned.

“Okay, you’re really cute, but you need to hold still.”

By the time he’d finished, Credence looked almost like he had become half a mummy with the amount of gauze over his cuts.

“There you go.”

Mister Graves was pulling him close for another hug, but not so chaste, as the movement brought their groins into contact and Credence was already seeking out his mouth, trying to kiss him in earnest.

Guided only on pure instinct it seemed, as the man smiled against the kiss, and murmured,

“Do you want to go lay down?”

Credence nodded, and then Mister Graves surprised him again by scooping him up into his arms and carrying him, though it had been only a few steps away.

“What do you really want from me?”

He couldn’t help asking, and the man looked down at him with concern,

“What do you mean?”

Credence blinked, and swallowed,

“I mean, you’ve got me here. You have me _naked_ again. You helped me. Why?”

Mister Graves sighed, and got down onto the bed, just lying beside him, not overpowering him with his body or trying to be seductive, he hoped.

“I care about you Credence. I’m sorry if my interest seems, odd. But am I really the first person to show you such a kindness?”

He nodded.

Mister Graves let out a groan,

“That is a crime itself my boy, surely you must know that?”

He shrugged, and jumped slightly when he felt the man’s hand dragging over his bare hip, inches from his formerly languid cock, now curving up towards his stomach.

“I don’t know what’s normal anymore.”

“This might not be common or ‘ _normal,_ ’ but the right thing to do, is to keep you away from those who wish you harm. That’s what I want to do.”

Mister Graves was shifting over to lean up to kiss him, and Credence let him. More than that, he craved it, and though he was still hesitant, if that was what the man wanted, he would allow it.

Guardian angel or not, Mister Graves really cared. He _cared_ , and Credence wished he could stay with him instead. Be his other half. Do all the things his mother said not to; sin all day and night long.

Well, he already was.

“You want me to?”

Mister Graves was asking, before actually touching him and Credence nodded, a whine building in his throat before he begged,

“Yes, please.”

“God, you’re so gorgeous.”

Credence shook his head, and could feel his cheeks heating up, even before the man’s palm made contact with his cock, and he chased after the touch, thrusting weakly against his hand.

“I wish I could keep you.”

“I want you to.”

He confessed, and Mister Graves let out a sigh, lips poised above his neck,

“Maybe someday my sweet.”

“Please, don’t make me come like this. I want more.”

Credence didn’t even know what exactly he _did_ want, but he knew there was something, there was a way to be even closer to the man, and that was what he wanted.

Mister Graves swallowed and looked down at him, thoughtful,

“You want me to truly ravish you?”

Credence felt as if his face was probably on fire but he nodded.

“Hmm, how to go about that?”

One hand was still stroking his cock, and another slid under him to squeeze at one of his ass cheeks, and he jumped slightly, rutting up against the man’s hips.

“I don’t know.” He thought he could cry from the combined sensations, but he needed to be closer. Wanted to crawl inside the man’s chest and rest by his heart.

“What if I do something, and if you don’t like it, you’ll tell me, okay?”

The man let go of him only to reach up and caress his cheek, and Credence nodded immediately, eager, hungry for more.

Mister Graves smiled, whether amused or intrigued, he didn’t know.

He pulled away and moved over to retrieve something from a bedside drawer, and then dipped his fingers inside, bringing them away shining with something slick.

“What-?”

Credence lost all train of thought when the man put his hand back on his cock, now aided in the movements by the cool touch of whatever it was he had, and he was arching his back away from the mattress, seconds from coming when the hand stopped to let go of him, and he was left panting, eyes snapped back open.

The man still hovered over him, but was changing positions to straddle him, and the next thing he knew, his cock was being enveloped in a hot tight grip, and he losing his mind, drowning in the pleasurable feelings coursing through his body.

“Oh my god Percy…”

“Yes baby, does that feel good?”

He could only hum in desperation, trying to move his hips, trying to gain friction, but Mister Graves held him still, his body heavy and a firm weight over him.

“Please…”

“What?”

“I need…”

Mister Graves kissed him, messy and with lots of tongue, and he could feel the coil inside him threatening to snap, even from just that, and the pressure on his cock.

“Hmm?”

Credence bit the man’s lip in frustration, and he merely chuckled in reply.

“I see how it is.”

He started to move, finally, blissfully, and Credence’s jaw dropped as his orgasm was promptly forced upon him in mere seconds, and the man continued to keep his cock inside of him, shifting so that he could grind his own cock against Credence’s stomach.

“God… Percy.”

“You like that?”

“Please.”

He was crying now, he knew it, only because the sensations were riding that knife edge of painful and wonderful, and Mister Graves seemed to shudder over him, shifting off Credence’s softened cock and reaching down to stroke himself off, white ropes of his come painting Credence’s chest and stomach, some even going as high as his neck.

That time when the man cleaned him off, Credence could barely keep still, because every swipe of his tongue and press of lips to his skin seemed to set him afire, and merely draw out his hypersensitivity.

“You taste so good. Why are you crying sweetheart? Did I hurt you?”

Credence shook his head, and Mister Graves was already kissing away the wetness on his cheeks,

“No. It just felt so wonderful.”

“Oh baby… that’s how should always be. Are you hungry? Do you want me to go make you something?”

Credence shook his head again, and wrapped his arms around the man’s back, fingers digging in to his skin.

“Please don’t go.”

“Okay sweet boy, I won’t.”

The man pressed his cheek into Credence’s chest, right above his pounding heart, and he swore he could lie there forever, feeling safe and wanted in the man’s bed.

*

Percy really didn’t want to send the boy back into the lion’s den that he called home, and honestly in good conscience couldn’t find a reason to do it anyway, so when he started shifting, making excuses like how late it was and he’d be missed, he just held him tighter.

“No.”

“What?”

“I think you should stay.”

He could feel the boy’s heart picking up speed again, and he pressed a kiss to the skin he could reach, just under the boy’s right nipple.

“But I can’t…”

“You say that a lot. What if you just did? Instead of worrying about _them,_ do what you want.”

Credence drew in a ragged breath, and Percy could almost hear the wheels in his head turning.

“Where would I stay?”

“Here, of course. I can drive you to school before work every morning, make you breakfast, we can shower together to save water…”

He smirked against the boy’s chest, and then started kissing back up towards his mouth.

“But what would people say?”

“Oh Credence, we don’t have to stay here, in this little town. We could go anywhere, you and I, and it’s frankly no one’s business but ours.”

Credence’s eyes widened,

“You mean like, run away together?”

Percy nodded,

“Exactly.”

“But, I don’t have any money.”

Percy sighed,

“I don’t need your money sweetheart. I’ve got plenty.”

“But you’re just a cop…”

“Not just. Don’t worry. I can easily take care of both of us.”

He loved saying that. ‘ _Us.’_

Credence gulped and Percy moved in to kiss his forehead, before climbing out of bed, and throwing on a pair of sweatpants.

“You really want me, like, to stay with you? You’re not tired of me now that you had me?”

Percy felt a flare of annoyance and anger for the _person_ who had instilled Credence with such horrible ideas about people,

“Of course not. If I had only ever wanted sex, would I have bothered to treat your wounds? No. I would have bent you over the kitchen table and fucked you.”

Credence winced a bit at his language, and he sighed,

“I’m sorry baby. I don’t mean to be crude. You are a precious thing, and I want nothing more than to show you, ever day, you’re worthy of being adored.”

He saw before he smelled the rush of blood in the boy’s cheeks, and he fought the urge to return to the bed, and continue to prove to the boy just how much _he_ adored him.

Surely he was starving by now.

“You’re too kind Mister Graves.”

“Credence. It’s Percy.”

Another blush.

Never mind the fact he’d had him pinned beneath him naked, it was using his first name that gave the boy pause.

He was so adorable.

“Come on now. Put something on and meet me in the kitchen in a minute okay?”

Credence nodded, and started to get out of the bed, and Percy grinned, trying not to stare.

The easiest thing he could think of to make was a frozen pizza, and he hoped the boy wouldn’t mind drinking lemonade with it.

“Percy…”

The boy trailed out of the bedroom, clad in just his shirt, oversized on his slender frame, and going almost to his knees, and Percy swallowed thickly before answering,

“Yes?”

“Where would we go?”

He smiled, and Credence leaned on the counter, watching him solemnly,

“Anywhere you want. Have you been outside this state before Credence?”

A shake of his head.

His dark hair was still messy from sex, and Percy decided he really liked it that way.

“Well, we could go to Canada, or just to the furthest western state, Hawaii? It’s beautiful there. Have you ever been to the ocean?”

Another shake of his head.

“Oh baby, you’d love it. Sun and sea and sand. Listen to me, I sound like an infomercial.”

Credence smiled, and it was like the sun itself coming from out behind the clouds.

“Sounds pretty.”

Percy nodded,

“It is. Some beaches you can go to, naked. Although that might just be in Europe… I get those confused.”

He winked at the boy and turned back to check the oven, still preheating.

“Really? Gosh I don’t know if I could do that. What if someone saw?”

“I’d be with you. They’d see you were off limits, and they’d keep to themselves. Or they can deal with me.”

Credence was staring at him when he looked back at him,

“What would you do?”

Percy stepped out of the kitchen and came behind him to wrap him in his arms, a quick kiss pressed to the side of his cheek,

“I’d tell them in no uncertain terms, you were _mine_. Would you like that?”

Credence just nodded, and Percy’s heart swelled.

*

**Author's Note:**

> cant stop wont stop


End file.
